


Your Fault

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Bobby, Angry John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Genius Ash, Heaven, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Major John Bashing, Not for John fans, Protective Bobby, Worried Bobby, protective everyone really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash found a way to watch anyone still living and breathing on Earth from the Roudhouse TV in Heaven. The Winchester brothers are the most popular, and sometimes Bobby spends days at a time at the bar, watching with a beer in his hand and surrounded by his friends, still looking out for his boys. </p><p>(Also he really shouts at John because he's wanted to for a while and he feels that everything is John's fault). Major John bashing. Not good for John fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fault

"You're gonna drive yourself insane watching those boys, Bobby," Ellen reprimands him gently, even as she hands him another beer. "This isn't good for you."

"'M fine," Bobby growls lowly, taking a swig of his drink. John Winchester, seated next to him and staring just as intently at the TV, does the same.

Mary watches too, sometimes even more often than the men; she never got to see her boys grown up. She's so proud of both them - equally proud - but there are moments that show her how much pain her boys are actually in, and since she's already broken John's jaw twice the others have started to restrain her when they see the beginnings of a very very pissed off Mary Winchester.

Right now, they're watching Sam complete the last trial. This period has been particularly hard on all of them. Sam, who was always so strong, so able, is dying, and watching Dean worry about him and watching Sam suffer is very difficult. With bated breath they watch as Sam prepares to turn give Crowley the last dose of his blood, the final stage of the trial. They all know what it means if Sam manages this: The gates of Hell shut forever, an easier life for all hunters; the mistakes Sam still hates himself for completely rectified. They want that desperately. But it also means Sam will die, they can all see that even if the boys haven't somehow figured it out yet. It means that they will get a new regular at the Roadhouse, and none of them want that.

Half with relief, half with exasperation they watch as Dean bursts into the church and stops his brother - explains to him that if he does this he is going to die. That if he does this then that's it, no more Sam Winchester.

Half with numbed pain, half with burning agony they watch as Sam minutely shakes his head at his brother - looking exasperated and confused as he simply says "So?"

The entire room goes silent at that, and no one even bothers to attempt to restrain Mary as she clenches her jaw and turns to her husband sat beside her. She opens her mouth, to scold him or to insult him as she beats him no one knows, but in the end it doesn't matter, as Bobby beats her to it. "This is all your fault, John Winchester."

"Bobby..." John sighs, not even looking away from the TV. "Stay out of this. You don't understand. Never did."

"Don't understand?!" Bobby explodes, standing and dragging John up with him by the lapels of his coat. "Don't understand what? Yeah, your wife died because of a demon. So did mine, and don't you dare tell me it's different because of your kids, because I'll tell you what I do understand, Winchester. I understand that if I had a kid I would _never_ have gone into hunting, and I _especially_ wouldn't have put them in so much danger by raising them to be a hunter too. I understand that if I had and that kid wanted to leave the life to go to school I would have let him and helped him instead of kicking him out and telling not to come back. I understand that you ruined your kid's lives. You raised Dean to be a soldier; you raised him to take orders and nothing else to the point where he doesn't even see his own self-worth and thinks he's stupid. You raised Sam to believe that it was hunting or nothing; you shot him down and critisised the importance of school - the only thing apart from Dean he loved in this world - to the point where he believed that you _hated_ him just because he decided to go to college. I _understand_ that if you had just let me raise those kids I would have done a hell of a lot better than _you_!"

John tries to lurch out of the man's grip, anger swimming in his eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about _Singer_." The man's name is a sneer on John's lips. "Sam would be dead now if it wasn't for what I taught him."

"No," Bobby corrects, his tone dangerously low. He barely hesitates - only pauses for a second - before striking out suddenly and punching the man he once called friend _hard_. John goes down like he's been shot, smacking his forehead against the bar, landing with a loud thud between Bobby and Mary's feet. "Sam would be dead if you hadn't forced a kid in the single digits to become a father. Sam would be dead if you hadn't forced Dean to become to dependant on him that he _sold his soul_ for him. You told that boy to look after Sam and he has, his whole entire life has been devoted to his kid brother and I hate that you think you have to right to comment on what I do and don't know. You weren't there when Sam died in Cold Oak. You weren't there when Dean was mauled by hell hounds. You weren't there through Lucifer, through the apocalypse. You weren't there when Sam went to Hell for the rest of the world. You weren't there through the time Sam was soulless, through the angel wars, through Castiel becoming the new God, through the _Leviathans_. You weren't there for any of it! Yeah, you saw the emotional trauma you put them through as you raised them to be soldiers, but you weren't there through their real pain. You weren't there for them when they sacrificed themselves for each and the rest of the world and you don't know a thing about them!"

"I made a deal with a demon for Dean, Bobby!" John growls, trying to remind his old friend exactly why he's up here. Exactly why they're all here. In a way, everyone in this room died for the Winchester brothers, for their cause and their beliefs. "I went to Hell!"

"Which, if you hadn't allowed Sam to find you, or caused them the pain of knowing that that was what you had actually done, and if you hadn't told Dean he might have to kill his brother before you went off with the demon, might have been the first nice thing you did for either of them since Dean was four years old! And do you know what the worst part is? Those boys - Dean especially - still, in some ways, _worship_ you. They think you raised them right; that you raised them well. They don't see that what you did to them was complete bullshit, and that you were actually one of the most terrible parents I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. And now, and _now_ , Sam is ready to die, _again_. This is different from when he went to Hell. Back then he was willing to die because he knew it was the right thing to do; it didn't matter if he wanted to or not. Now, he doesn't care. If he dies, he dies, and from what I knew of him at least a part of him _wants_ to. Your son is suicidal, because you raised him to do this."

Everything is silent then, and they look back at the screen in urgency when they hear Sam cry out in pain. Dean seems to have stopped him, but something is still happening. Sam is still dying. "I've got you little brother," Dean huffs out as he drags his six foot four 'little' brother out to the Impala. Sam continues to groan in pain, and as the brothers slump against the only home they have ever known and sit in the mud and watch as the angels fall. The residents of the Roadhouse can only watch in shock at this point, now knowing what the angels' evacuation means for them, but from the look of the brothers, from how absolutely broken they seem, they know they are getting at least one new regular soon.

And most of them can't help but think that it is all John's fault.


End file.
